


I Wasn't Ready Before

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Brave Willow, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Episode: s07e03 Same Time Same Place, F/F, Fear of Rejection, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Heroic Buffy, Kind Willow, Magic, Rescue, Smart Willow, Subtext Becoming Text, Triple Drabble, Vulnerable Buffy, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Willow might have shared in season seven, when it finally might have been right. (7 of 7).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Ready Before

“It's going to be weird seeing her,” Buffy heard herself saying, babbling out her nervousness. They were staring at her, Dawn and Xander. She covered badly, referring to the killing 'situation' like that was what she'd meant all along, having huge guilt about badmouthing Willow, making Dawn worry. But she wasn't ready to name the real 'situation', which was all in her head... probably. Willow didn't get off the plane. Huger guilt. Because now Willow's not being there was in everyone's scary 'is she still evil' headspace, when they should have been thinking, “Is Willow alright? Does she need help?”

~~~~~

“Willow's here,” Anya said, “she's really hurt.” Then she went and blurted out their one tactical secret, like Buffy wasn't having enough trouble keeping her head in the fight. A sudden flash. A brilliant distraction. Buffy stabbed Gnarl in the foot; made him quit thinking about his eyes for just long enough. Finally, Willow lay before her eyes. Really hurt. Buffy squeezed her hand, spoke soft words, not daring more. Not in front of Xander. Not after she'd let Willow think her freakout over Tara had been from prudish bigotry. Not after the years she'd let that lie between them.

~~~~~

Buffy walked into the bedroom. Joyce's room. Tara's room. To check on Willow. Or to confess her love. Or something. Maybe Willow was still too hurt, too weak, to be burdened with confessions. But no. She was better. Not well, but healing. Open, seeking to share. In no way unready.

Hands clasped, energy flowing between them, their eyes met. Willow knew! Near panic, Buffy pulled back. Willow smiled, leaning closer. “It's hard at first,” she said. “I know a faster way.” Buffy braced to be drained. Instead, she got a gentle kiss. The kiss was returned, shared. Nothing to fear.

 


End file.
